Hanyou no Yoko
by bitshoptyler
Summary: After the jinchuuriki seal's deterioration, Naruto becomes a kitsune hanyou, and the link between two worlds. Strong!Naruto, NaruOC.
1. Rememberance, Part 1

**Okay, here's the introduction chapter to **_**Hanyou no Yoko.**_** I'm not very sure what direction I want this story to take, so please read and review, I want some more ideas.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, ****and I doubt I ever will.**

** Key to speaking:**

"Someone's speaking"

'**Demon ****/ powerful person ****speaking, inside mind**'

"**Demon / powerful person**** speaking, outside mind**"

_'I'm thinking'_ (First person)

'Speaking, inside mind'

_A __(short) __flashback is written like this. Italics are reversed, so an _italicized word_ is written normally._

A long flashback will be written normally. Long means 2-3+ paragraphs. In these first chapter(s), there is a flashback that takes almost all of chapter 1 and a lot of chapter 2, so keep in mind it _is_ the past.

~~~•∞•≈•≤ ≥•≈•∞•~~~

Naruto woke up groggily. Walking through his room towards the bathroom, he remembered that he needed to get more milk if he wanted cereal for breakfast. Entering the bathroom and getting undressed, he entered his partially unsealed state. Sometimes he wished he were a normal human. This was one of those times. Tails were a mess to clean, but at least he could dry them fast, by using his chakra to burn off the water surrounding him.

Yes, you read that right, _tails_. Naruto had had them ever since that night, several years ago, when everything went completely crazy. It was several years ago now...

(Flashback)

"What's going on?", asked a (younger) Naruto, seeing the Kyuubi's cage in his mindscape. Over the last few years, since Naruto was three, the Kyuubi had been communicating with Naruto, with increasing frequency. Naruto had gotten uncomfortably close to the Kyuubi in some people's opinions, however, most people had no idea of the comradeship between Naruto and the Kyuubi, and that was the way that all of the ten-or-so people that knew of the secret wanted it to stay. As far as most people knew, while Naruto may be the jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, he wasn't anything past that.

They would be right, but not for long. The reason that Kyuubi had contacted Naruto, and the reason it even could, for that matter, was that the seal placed on Naruto was failing. Miserably. In fact, the seal was failing so badly that it would have been a miracle if Naruto even survived for another few years, unless something was done. The Kyuubi suggested, for it's survival, as well as Naruto's, that it could be released, and it promised it would never bother Konoha again. However, even if the Kyuubi could survive the process, Naruto wouldn't, so the Kyuubi had helped him in that respect as well. The Kyuubi was going to try to wait as long as possible, so Naruto could possibly get used to the amount of Youkai chakra he needed to deal with in the unsealing process. In the meantime, Naruto was constantly having ridiculous amounts of the Kyuubi's chakra forced through him, most of the time to simply dissipate into the air.

The sheer amount of energy he was forcing through himself was taking it's toll on Naruto's body as well, causing enough damage to guarantee he would be dead in ten years, at best, if he kept it up. He had been put into the hospital several times, both from sheer exhaustion, and from the amount of damage he had taken. High first degree burns were almost common occurrences, and once he had destroyed his chakra circulation system from overuse, only to have it repaired after several days, for him to burn it out again. However. nearly as fast as damage could be caused to his body, it was repaired, and the Kyuubi was helping out as much as possible, but in exchange for the damage control, it was causing damage to his body's ability to regrow dead tissue, especially without the Kyuubi's help. That was why Naruto was currently sitting in front of the Kyuubi's cage.

The cage, once looking fairly solid and stable, was now a decaying, rusting mess. The damaged seal was now almost completely failed, and the cage in his mindscape represented that. The bars, once probably gleaming steel, were now corroded to the point it was almost amazing that they held themselves up. The locking mechanism was nonexistent, having given way long ago, and the only thing still holding the whole mess together was a paper tag that read 'seal.' Even the seal, however, was a mess. It was yellow, like the look of old paper, had a corner missing, and had fallen off halfway, so it now only stayed on by the bottom edge.

The room he was in was not much better looking. The walls, once, had been solid rock, but now had the look of crumbling concrete. The water running through had never been perfectly clean, but it was now a dirty rust-orange, probably from the effects of the Kyuubi's chakra in his body. The room reflected the state of his body. While it looked fine on the outside, his body was slowly losing the fight against the strain it was put under on a daily basis, and the worn, eroded look of everything inside his mindscape was an accurate analogy of that.

"**Kit, do you know what would happen if this seal were to fail completely?**", asked the greatest of the bijuu in a nearly conversational, if stressed, tone.

"I don't know, but it can't be good, I know that.", replied Naruto. He knew that it was something to be avoided, if at all possible; it was what he had been working on for the past few years, and what the Kyuubi described as "the most important thing he could do in his life, so far."

"**Yes, that is true, but that is fairly simplified****.**", explained the Kyuubi."**The problem with this seal is that if it completely fails, it will do so in one of the worst ways possible. The chakra it is meant to hold back would be released all at once, and even though that sounds good for me, it isn't. If that were to happen, it would be like lighting a sun in the middle of Konoha, and everything that had, at one point, gone into the seal, would be converted to energy, and burn off as fast as possible. If they think that me attacking was bad, there wouldn't be anything left of Konoha, certainly, and possibly ****a large section ****of ****the land**** around Konoha****.**"

Naruto paled at hearing about the destruction of Konoha, as well as what would almost certainly be his death, if the seal were to fail. "What would happen to you and me, Kyuubi-san?", he asked, slightly fearful of the answer.

"**That's the worst part. I'm not sure.**", the Kyuubi responded. "**My best guess, however, is that I wouldn't reform, or if I did, it would be a mess, since my consciousness was never separated from yours before breaking the seal.**" The Kyuubi shivered, an unnatural phenomena that proved even the most powerful of the bijuu had an instinct of self-preservation.

"Okay, so what are we going to do about it?", asked Naruto. He had only ever been given a cursory explanation of the process of unsealing, but even then he didn't really get it, despite reading some about fuuinjutsu.

"**Just tell the Hokage that it's time to start removing the seal, he'll know what he needs to do. Jiraiya will be the one who does the sealing work, so don't worry about that.**", the Kyuubi responded, anxious to be free of the slowly decaying seal, which would eventually rip him and Naruto apart into a fiery conglomerate of chakra and energy.

"Ero-Oji-san is the one who is doing that? I'm not sure whether I should feel reassured or not.", Naruto responded, thinking of the old pervert that the fox said would be removing his seal.

"**He'll be fine. He may not look it sometimes, but when he gets serious, he's a force to be reckoned with.**", the Kyuubi said, suspiciously eying a chunk of ceiling that looked ready to fall on him. "**Well, one way or another, I'm not going to be able to talk to you for a while. Make sure you don't get yourself killed before I can talk to you again, I already have one person I need to kill, I don't need you adding someone else to the list.**"

"What? Who do you need to kill?", Naruto asked. The Kyuubi had never mentioned anybody like that before to him, he knew that.

"**I'll tell you when you're older; you're not nearly experienced enough to do anything to him yet.**", the Kyuubi said, as everything faded to black.

~~~•∞•≈•≤ ≥•≈•∞•~~~

"So, it's time.", said the Hokage, after hearing what the Kyuubi had said to Naruto. "I guess I should have expected it, it was nearing the time that the seal was due to fail anyways."

"It seems that we should begin the process of reversing the seal soon.", said Jiraiya, who had been coming to Konoha more and more frequently since the first signs of the seal failing had taken place, roughly two years ago. "I'll need to prepare a room for the ritual, but it shouldn't be too hard."

"What are you going to do?", asked Naruto.

"It's pretty simple, we just have to slowly leak out as much of the Kyuubi's chakra as possible, and it will reform wherever it came from.", explained Jiraiya. "At most it'll take maybe a day or two, but it can be safely done, it'll just place a lot of strain on your body."

"Okay, I'll procure a room for you, don't worry, we just need to get this done before the seal can fail.", said the Hokage.

~~~•∞•≈•≤ ≥•≈•∞•~~~

Naruto was laid out on a table, with complicated-looking seals all over his body. The seals centered on his stomach, where the remnants of the Yondaime's seal were still etched into his skin.

"Okay, I'm beginning the process of extracting the Kyuubi's chakra now, you might black out at some point, but don't worry, that's perfectly harmless.", Jiraiya said. With that, he began channeling chakra into the seals on and around Naruto's body. The seals started glowing blue, then switched to a dark red as the Kyuubi's chakra entered them. Naruto soon saw what the seals were meant to do, as some of the Kyuubi's chakra started to exit the seal, forming a cloud of the red, menacing chakra inside the room.

"What is is doing?", Naruto asked, slightly puzzled by the complexity of the seals.

"It's simply leaking the Kyuubi's chakra into the air, where it will disperse, and eventually reform wherever the Kyuubi came from. Once it finishes dispelling enough of the chakra, then the hard part comes into play. That's when it actually separates the Kyuubi's consciousness from you, and where the problems would come in, if there are any. It could rip both your souls out of your body, or leave both, or do any other number of things. Don't worry though, I'm standing here to make sure nothing happens to you during the process.", explained Jiraiya.

'**Okay kit, this is where all the work from before with getting your chakra capacity, and your body's ability to handle chakra up comes into play. It might hurt a bit, but try not to move, so you don't disrupt the seal.**', the Kyuubi said.

''Hai, Kyuubi-san.', Naruto responded, as pain shot through his body.

'**Don't worry, it won't actually damage your body, just keep still.**', said the Kyuubi, as Naruto started to squirm from the burning sensation in his body.

'That's easier said than done, fuzz-ball.', Naruto responded, as even more pain racked his body.

"When is this going to be over, Ero-sannin?", asked Naruto through clenched teeth.

"Soon, don't worry.", responded Jiraiya, though inside he was nearly as anxious as Naruto. '_What's going on, this was supposed to be a painless operation._', he thought, looking at Naruto's squirming form.

'**Don't worry, you'll be out of it soon.**', the Kyuubi said. '_**In more ways than one.**_', it didn't add, but still thought to itself.

'Okay, whatever you say.', responded Naruto, as blissful unconsciousness claimed him.

~~~•∞•≈•≤ ≥•≈•∞•~~~

Naruto awoke to see Jiraiya staring at him. "Is it over?", he asked, to which Jiraiya only responded with a weak "Yes."

"What's wrong?", Naruto asked, noticing Jiraiya's pained expression.

"Nothing.- I mean, see for yourself.", he said, helping Naruto stand.

"Wha-?", Naruto said, noticing for the first time, that he now had more fox-like features than his whisker birthmarks. Fox ears, and nine tails, to be precise. "What happened?", Naruto said, touching one of the tails and his ears, to make sure it was real.

"I'm-I'm not sure.", said Jiraiya, completely stunned. "I hope this isn't some kind of joke.", he said, wondering if the fox was where Naruto got his practical joker-like tendencies from.

"No, I don't think it's a joke, Jiraiya.", said the Hokage, entering the room. "We had some of the medics run some tests on him, to see what happened, and to be honest, we're not sure." Having said that, he handed Jiraiya a paper, with some charts and numbers printed on it.

"What is this?", Jiraiya asked, looking at the paper with confusion etched across his face. "You know I'm not exactly a medic, how would I know what to do with these?"

"I don't know.", admitted Sarutobi. "I thought you might have an idea what happened to him during the unsealing."

"I don't. Maybe we should try asking Naruto.", said Jiraiya.

"Did the Kyuubi say anything to you?", asked Jiraiya. "Anything it said could help us."

"I can't really remember, but I think it said something.", Naruto explained. "I was in my mindscape, I remember that. I don't remember much of what it told me though."

"Anything you remember will help, Naruto.", said Sarutobi, smiling gently at the boy he viewed as nearly a grandson.

"I don't know, I think it said something about kitsune, and a hanyou, but I don't know what that is.", said Naruto, trying to sort out what it had said to him. The effects of it's chakra being pulled out of him probably confused him some, but he knew it had said more than that. "Oh, wait. It said that it couldn't separate all it's chakra from mine, and that it would do something to me. I can't remember much else though, it's pretty spotty."

"Okay, just that is fine.", replied Jiraiya. "That's more of an explanation than I thought we would get from it. Either way, this is worrying. If my suspicions are correct, then we are dealing with something that even I have no clue what to do with."

"What do you mean?", asked Sarutobi. "I get that it couldn't separate all of it's chakra from Naruto, but what was the rest of it about?"

"I don't know, this is almost as confusing as before Naruto said anything.", Jiraiya said. "I think I need to do some research.", he said, holding his head.

"I don't think this is the time for that, Jiraiya.", said Sarutobi. "We really need to find out what's going on."

"Not that kind of research!", yelled Jiraiya. "I'm worried about one thing that the Kyuubi said, about a hanyou."

"I don't know, is it possible...", sighed Sarutobi. "Naruto, you have no idea of what happened?"

"Wait... it said something about a kitsune summon. What does it mean by that?", asked Naruto. "What's a summon?"

"A summon is like my toads. You've seen them before, right?", asked Jiraiya. Naruto nodded. "If it's saying we should get him a kitsune summoning contract, we probably should. There's just one problem with that.", he said, thinking of what he knew about summons, which, admittedly, was quite a bit.

"What's that?", asked Naruto.

"The Kitsune summon... it doesn't exist."

~~~•∞•≈•≤ ≥•≈•∞•~~~

"So what are we doing?", asked Naruto, currently in a training field with Jiraiya.

"I'm going to run you through enough of a crash course on Ninjutsu to try to use a summoning jutsu.", explained Jiraiya. "You at least know some of the hand seals, right?", he asked, knowing Naruto had been in the academy for a year, and hoping he picked up something from there.

"Yeah, and the Kyuubi showed me how to use chakra, for all the stuff I did to build capacity, or something like that.", Naruto said, trying to find a way to sit down without putting pressure on his newly-formed tails.

"Okay, so you should know enough now to do this. The hand seals are Bear, Dog, Bird, Monkey and Ram.", he said, guiding Naruto through the various seals. "After you make the seals, you have to get some blood, push your hand into the ground, and something should happen. Don't worry if nothing happens, it just means we need to try again."

Naruto started going through the hand seals, and, biting his thumb, placed it on the ground. After several second of nothing, he spoke up. "Was somethi-" And vanished in a puff of smoke.

~~~•∞•≈•≤ ≥•≈•∞•~~~

Naruto reappeared in a strange place. He was in a forest, similar to the one outside Konoha, but it was night in this one. Then there were the inhabitants. He didn't notice them at first, but there were foxes all around him. He couldn't see many of them, but even those he saw came in more varieties than he knew existed. He was quickly drawn away from his sight seeing when a anthropomorphic fox standing on it's back legs, dressed in a black robe came out of the forest. The fox asked Naruto to follow him, and Naruto complied.

"So where are we going?", Naruto asked the fox.

"To see Kurama-sama.", said the fox.

"Who is that?", Naruto asked.

"You probably just know him as 'The Kyuubi'.", the fox responded.

"Oh. I knew he had a name!", yelled Naruto excitedly.

"Yes, of course he has a name.", the fox responded, mumbling about having to put up with such an idiot.

"Hey! I'm not an idiot", Naruto yelled, insulted.

"Just shut up, kit.", the fox responded.

~~~•∞•≈•≤ ≥•≈•∞•~~~

"So, Naruto, what brings you here?", asked Kurama. He now looked just like a normal human, except for his ears and tail. He was dressed in a black kimono with a dark red lining, and the kanji for 'kitsune' embroidered on the sash. On the back, and in a smaller version on the sides, was a design consisting of several '9's, resembling tomoes, arranged in a circle.

"Why do you look like this?", Naruto asked, puzzled at his choice of form.

"You didn't think I looked like a giant fox all of the time, did you?", he asked.

"No... I guess not.", Naruto said, realizing that being a Giant Fox of DOOM™ all the time would probably be inconvenient.

"Anyway, as I asked earlier, what brings you here?", he questioned again.

"Well, Ero-sannin said that I would be summoned here, and I came to ask you what you meant by all the stuff you said before you left.", Naruto asked.

"Well, have a seat,", he said, pulling a chair out for Naruto. "and I'll explain everything."

"The reason you're here, and I'm out of the seal, was because the seal was failing. You know this. What you don't know, and even I don't know, to some extent, is what happened to you when it did.", he started explaining. "Basically, since even though we spent a while trying to extract my chakra from you, it didn't get all of it out. What happened to the rest of it is the important question. What it basically did is get forced into you. Normally, a jinchuuriki's seal keeps a bijuu's chakra _sealed_. When the seal on yourself was failing, it didn't do that properly, and that is why we had you do everything you could to get used to a ridiculous amount of chakra flowing through you. When you saw the room I was in, it reflected the state of the seal, and your body in general. It wasn't in good shape. I've already told you what would happen if the seal were to collapse and I, as an entity, was in it, you remember right?"

At this, Naruto gave a nod. "But even though the seal hadn't completely failed, it was still messed up. That's why we had to remove both my consciousness and my chakra from you. When we went through the unsealing process, what it basically did is removed enough of my chakra from you to separate my consciousness. It's pretty complicated, so I won't get into that right now. The problem is, that even if you remove enough chakra to separate the two entities, you still haven't gotten rid of all the chakra. It's almost impossible to do that, and you have to nearly kill the jinchuuriki to do so, since you remove most or all of their chakra too, so we avoided that. Since I have so much chakra, even removing _most_ of it still left enough to be much, _much_ more than a human should have inside themselves. That leads me to the second complication. Since there was no seal regulating my chakra inside your body, I had to make your body accept the chakra that the seal would've taken care of. Do you follow?" Naruto nodded weakly.

Kurama then pointed to Naruto's newly gained ears and tails. "That's how you got these. As of several days ago, you are no longer fully human."

Kurama gave Naruto a few seconds to let that sink in. "Wait, What?", said Naruto, thoroughly confused.

"To be able to handle the amount of demonic chakra flowing through yourself, you couldn't be human, or, especially without me to heal you, you would've died in a smaller version of the way you would've if the seal had failed in the first place.", Kurama explained. "I'm also not sure what would've happened to either me _or_ you if that had happened. To handle the extra load of foreign chakra, I turned your body into a half-demon, or a hanyou."

"Umm... Okay?", Naruto said, not sure where the conversation was going. "But what did you _do_?"

"Well, I used the remainder of my chakra in your body to drastically alter your own body." He pulled out a whiteboard from who-knows-where. "So, let's look at a normal human's body.", he said, pointing towards a diagram on the board with one of his tails. "So, most ninjas produce chakra by combining spiritual energy,", he pointed to a part of a yin-yang style symbol with the kanji for 'spirit' inside it. "with physical energy.", he pointed to another part of the symbol, where the kanji for 'stamina' was drawn. He turned the board around, where a slightly different diagram was drawn. "This is a jinchuuriki.", he said, pointing to the strange seal on the picture's torso. "It has two different chakra systems. The first is a regular system, similar to the first person. The more important part is the second. That is where a bijuu's chakra is gathered." He flipped the board around, pointing to another diagram.

"Wait- How did you do that?", Naruto said.

"Anime logic. Plus forming an extra hand from chakra helps.", he said, pointing to another hand that was indeed formed out of chakra, holding a marker. "Anyways, the seal basically limits the amount of demonic chakra that can leak into the jinchuuriki. That's all. Other auxiliary seals can filter the chakra, or do something else, but they all feed off the jinchuuriki's chakra, instead of the bijuu's. The chakra that actually makes it's way into the chakra distribution system of the jinchuuriki is simply the side effect of sealing the bijuu into a human."

He flipped the board over once again. "This,", he said, pointing to a strange human with ears on the top of it's head, as well as a tail. "is a hanyou." He pointed to the board again. Instead of the clearly defined system of 'tubes' that were similar in appearance to blood vessels, this person had some in the center of his body, but the rest was blank.. "This is the problem.", he said, pointing to the blank person. He shaded in most of their body with a red marker. "They have no clear chakra circulatory system. instead, their body's previous chakra circulation system is slowly being replaced." He paused, clearly waiting for some response from Naruto.

"Replaced by what?", Naruto asked.

"Let's leave that diagram for a while.", he said. "For now, let's flip over to the other diagram.", he flipped over the board once again. "This is a full spirit. Like me, for example, as I'm a kitsune spirit." He pointed to the person, who was similar in appearance to the last, having both a non-human tail and ears. That was where the similarities ended. This diagram was solid red, and was surrounded by a halo of red. "The difference is that this one is made out of chakra. Do you see where this is going?" Naruto nodded slightly. "Now back to the other picture." He flipped the board over again. "The human's chakra system is slowly being eaten away by the spirit, or demon chakra. That's why only the center of the body still has a remnant of the old system."

"Umm... Okay?", Naruto said, even more confused than before. "But what does that have to do with me?"

"Ugh. Okay, remember what I told you about having to turn you into a Hanyou?", he asked.

"Yeah.", Naruto responded.

"Well, that's what is happening with you. Basically, you're dying.", he said, rather nonchalantly for the words he used.

"WHAT!", Naruto yelled. "Didn't we go through a whole long unsealing so that I _wouldn't_ die?"

"Calm down, you'll be fine.", Kurama said. "Besides, you were dying without my help, just at a slower pace, right?"

"Um... yeah, I guess.", Naruto said. "But wasn't that your fault anyway?"

"You would've died, eventually, right.", he reasoned. "So why are you getting mad at me for saying you're dying?"

"Umm... I... don't know?", Naruto said. '_I guess it's hard to argue with that,_", he thought." "_but it still doesn't make sense..._', he thought. "So, what do you mean?"

"You aren't quite a human anymore, and you're not quite a spirit. The chakra I used to modify your body is slowly eating away at your self. That's what this diagram represents." Once again, he pointed to the 'Hanyou' diagram. "Being a kitsune hanyou, which is what you are, since I was the one who fused my chakra with you, you get some different developments than what you would've been in other cases. Do you know anything about kitsune?", he asked Naruto.

"Umm... not really.", Naruto responded.

"Well, the first thing you need to know is that the only difference between a fox and a kitsune spirit is age. This means that any fox can eventually turn into a kitsune, as well as simply be born as a kitsune. After 100 years, they gain a second tail and are officially considered a kitsune spirit. Over time, the same thing that is happening to you happens to them."

"What's that?", Naruto asked.

"Their bodies are gradually replaced by corporeal chakra, that forms a replacement body.", he flipped the board over again. "This is why the picture of the demon here is solid red. It's almost completely made of chakra. The most powerful of the demons, the bijuu,", he said, pointing to himself. "Are made completely from chakra."

"Oh.", said Naruto, still suffering from information overload. "So is that what's going on in the picture."

"Yes. Good, so you get some of this.", he said.

"No, not really, but sort of.", Naruto replied.

"Well, close enough.", Kurama said.

"Umm... okay?" Naruto was completely lost now, but he had a slight idea what was going on.

"Well, anyway. Now that you are basically a kitsune, you have a decision to make.", he said.

"What's that?", Naruto asked.

"Whether or not you'll join us.", he replied.

"Who is 'us'?", Naruto asked.

"All around you,", he replied. "are Inari-Kitsune. They are, put simply, kitsune of loyalty to Inari."

"Are there other kitsune?", Naruto asked.

"Yes, most of them are Nogitsune, or foxes with no real loyalty to anyone. But we won't get into that now.", Kurama said. "Also, just a fact to help you in your decision: if you deny the opportunity to join, there won't be any repercussions. However, if you join Hito-Kitsune, you are regarded as an enemy, and we will be forced to kill you. I really wouldn't like that, you've sort of grown on me, so just make the decision."

"Umm... that really isn't a choice, is it.", Naruto asked.

"Yeah, you get a choice, but I'd prefer that you just simplify things and join us now.", he replied.

"Umm... sure, I guess I'll join?", Naruto said, thoroughly confused.

"Good.", Kurama responded. "Now, another thing I should get you is a contract."

He told Naruto to follow him outside, guiding his to what looked like a cave in the side of a hill. "Okay, we just need to call him out now.", Kurama said. "O-Kitsune-Sama, could you come out here, I have someone for you to meet.", he yelled into the hole.

"After about fifteen seconds, Naruto started getting impatient. "Who's 'O-Kitsune-Sama'?", he asked.

"The Elder Fox.", Kurama replied, not even bothering to look back at Naruto as he said it. "As to _who_ he is, I'm not sure anyone knows."

"What's that even supposed to mean?", asaked Naruto.

"You'll see.", was Kurama's cryptic reply.

A grey fox slowly padded out of the hole in the hill. It was slightly larger than a common fox, about the size of a good-sized dog. He could almost feel the temperature dropping as the fox looked at him. Naruto took one look at it and even _he_ recognized it as something powerful. He wasn't sure _what_, though. "Hajimemashite, O-Kitsune-Sama." (**Mini A/N- ****H****ajimemashite is a form of hello, commonly used when meeting someone for the first time.**), Naruto said, bowing to the fox in front of him.

When the fox spoke, Naruto was surprised to find it didn't sound like the grizzled old person that it looked like. Instead, it's voice was one of a smooth tenor, reminiscent of nobility. "Well, nice to see the kid's got some manners, right Kurama?"

"Hai, I'm personally surprised, he's usually pretty brash.", he said.

"Well boy, what have you come here for?", the fox asked.

"Umm... He said I needed a contract of something?", Naruto replied.

"He needs a summoning, and official declaration of alliance to Inari.", Kurama said.

"Okay, just follow me.", the fox said, before turning and walking into the darkness ahead.

~~~•∞•≈•≤ ≥•≈•∞•~~~

**Chapter up. I've got a pretty good idea of what's going to happen in the future with this story. Ideas would be appreciated though, so please review. Two questions though. 1) Should the kitsune be elemental? They are usually regarded as such, thought they aren't, really, so what should it be? 2) Name for the Elder Fox. I don't really have any good ideas, do I'll probably just use the name of a famous kitsune from a story or something. **

**Review, or the Giant Fox of DOOM™ will get you.  
><strong>

** Not much else to say, though, other than 'Bitshoptyler out!'**


	2. Rememberance, Part 2

** Yay! I'm back with more. The response has (apparently) been better with the first chapter of this story than 'Baptized in Blood', given the number of reviews (2 vs. 0.)**

** Anyways, you don't care, you just want your story, so here is is.**

** Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, and I doubt I ever will.**

** Key to speaking:**

"Someone's speaking"

'**Demon / powerful person speaking, inside mind**'

"**Demon / powerful person speaking, outside mind**"

_'I'm thinking'_ (First person)

'Speaking, inside mind'

_A (short) flashback is written like this. Italics are reversed, so an _italicized word_ is written normally._

A long flashback will be written normally. Long means 2-3+ paragraphs. In these first chapter(s), there is a flashback that takes almost all of chapter 1 and all of chapter 2, so keep in mind it _is_ the past.

~~~•∞•≈•≤ ≥•≈•∞•~~~

Naruto followed the grey fox into the cave. After following it for several minutes with no sign they were getting even _close_ to wherever they were going, Naruto spoke up. "Umm... where are we going?", he asked Kurama.

"There is a network of tunnels dug out underneath the whole forest around here, and even into the mountain near us. Right now, we're heading to the library.", he said. He pointed to the grey fox in front of them. "His den too, we need to get the summoning scroll and write a contract for you."

Naruto nodded. "Okay, when will we get there?", he asked.

"Right now.", Kurama responded.

They walked through another hole into a room about the size of Naruto's classroom in the Academy. "Okay, here's where we get a summoning scroll, just grab it from that shelf over there.", the grey fox said, pointing to a shelf where a scroll labeled 'summoning' lay.

Naruto grabbed the scroll. "So what do I do with it?", he asked.

"Nothing right now.", the fox responded. "We just need to get back to my quarters, so just follow me some more. It walked into the hall, then as they walked farther into the darkness, to where Naruto couldn't see anything in front of them, the grey fox did something, and a grey flame hovered over his tail.

"What is that?", asked Naruto.

"**Kitsune Bi (Kitsune (Fox) Fire)**", Kurama responded. "It's also been called Will-O'-The-Wisp, if you prefer that. All kitsune can use it, even you can. I or someone else can show you how sometime."

"Okay.", Naruto said in response.

"We're here.", said the grey fox. It walked into another hole in the side of the tunnel, where a basic room was laid out. Against one wall, a futon (a bedroll, not a couch-thing) laid, and on another was a bookshelf and desk. Another wall had a table against it, with several chairs. All in all, it was a very minimalistic layout. "Okay, grab some paper from the desk, I'll write up a quick agreement for you to sign, and we can be on our way.", the grey fox said.

"Umm... why can't you write it, Kitsune-sama?", asked Naruto.

"I can, but you wouldn't want me to.", he answered. "Also, my name isn't 'Kitsune-sama', it's Okori."

"Okay Okori, but what do you mean by 'I wouldn't want you to'?", Naruto asked.

"Unless you want to end up dead, you wouldn't want me to use **Henge (Transform)**.", the fox replied cryptically.

"Umm... okay?", Naruto said.

"Anyways.", Kurama said, interrupting the two. "We need to to sign this, then we can get you the summoning contract."

"Okay, where do I sign?", Naruto asked.

"Right here.", Kurama replied, pointing to a line on the bottom of the document.

Naruto signed the paper, which Kurama quickly rolled up and tied with a ribbon. He rolled out a scroll, labeled 'Summon', and told Naruto to cut his thumb.

"Huh?", Naruto replied.

"You need to sign this in blood. The summoning scroll is basically a huge fuuinjutsu system set up by whoever owns the summoning contract.", the grey fox explained. "When you add your blood to the matrix, it authenticates you as someone capable of summoning one of us. Don't worry if you don't get it, it's an ancient system set up who-knows how long ago, so even most of the summons don't understand it. Just sign it and you'll be fine."

"Okay...", Naruto said, confused, before biting his thumb and signing the scroll. It took him several bites, because his thumb kept healing after a few seconds, so he couldn't get enough blood out, but eventually he signed his name on the scroll. "Now what do I do?", he asked.

"You need to exit Kitsune no Hayashi, that's where we are now, to be able to summon a kitsune to your location.", the grey fox explained. "Once you're back in Konoha, you can try it."

"Wait, how'd you know I was in Konoha?", Naruto asked. He knew _he_ had never told him.

"I know many things about you Naruto.", Okori said cryptically. "You think we would just let the jinchuuriki of one of the most powerful of the kitsune, _and_ a bijuu out of our sight?"

"I guess not.", Naruto admitted.

"Anyways, you probably need to get back to Konoha, so I won't keep you waiting.", Okori said. "Kurama will escort you back to Konoha. and you can get back to your sort-of normal life."

"Okay.", Naruto responded.

"Come on, Naruto.", Kurama said, guiding the young hanyou out into the light. "Before you can leave, there's one thing you need to know."

"What's that?", Naruto asked.

"**Henge. (Transformation.)**", Kurama answered. "And I don't mean that pathetic version that you ninja have. I mean the real thing."

"What do you mean 'pathetic version'?", Naruto asked. "I think it works just fine."

"You haven't seen a real Henge.", Kurama said. "A Kitsune truly _transforms_, not just makes people think it looks different."

"What's the difference?", Naruto asked.

"One is _transforming_, the other affects what people _see_.", Kurama explained. "The only way to break a kitsune henge is for the kitsune to stop the transformation."

"Oh, that sounds neat!", said Naruto. "So how do you do it?"

Kurama instantly changed his appearance into that of Naruto. "Like that.", he said.

"That wasn't helpful.", Naruto complained.

"Yes it was, if you knew what to look for.", Kurama said. "Unlike human Jutsu, you don't need any hand seals, or fancy names, though they may help you concentrate. Just picture what you would like to transform into."

"Okay...", Naruto said. "What am I supposed to picture?"

"Yourself.", Kurama said. "Your _old_ self, to be precise. You just need to be able to get rid of the tails and ears, and I can send you back to Konoha."

"Okay.", Naruto said. He concentrated on what he used to look like. It was surprisingly hard. Just because it was, well, _him_, didn't mean he actually _knew_ all that well what he looked like. He settled on a picture he had of himself in his mind, and tried to change his appearance to match it. Surprisingly for him, it worked. For a while. After a few seconds, Naruto looked down at himself, and realized he forgot clothes. "Ah!, he yelled, disrupting the technique and changing back to what he looked like before, clothes and all.

"Yeah, you need some work.", Kurama said. "Try getting a better picture, and for Kami's sake, _please_ add some clothes in this time."

"Okay." Naruto said, once again picturing himself in his mind. Once again he transformed into his old self, without the tails. This time, however, he managed to get a perfect copy of his orange jumpsuit, which he was grateful for.

Kurama walked over, and without warning Naruto, flicked him on the back of the head. "Hey! What was that for?", yelled Naruto, rubbing his head. He then noticed that the tails and ears were back. "Oh."

"Yeah, you have to be able to keep this up whatever happens to you.", Kurama explained. "You will be able to just set-it-and forget-it eventually, but it takes time, and you aren't good enough at transforming to do so yet, so you need to be able to keep up a solid transformation."

"Okay, I'll do it again.", Naruto said, still sore in the back of his head.

This time Naruto was able to keep up his Henge when Kurama flicked him on the back of the head, since he was expecting it. What he wasn't expecting was for him to start tickling him with one of his tails, and eventually a giggling Naruto lost the Henge. "What was that for?", he asked, after his laughter subsided.

"You still aren't good enough.", Kurama said. "Try again."

Over the next hour, Naruto would cast a transformation, only for Kurama to find more and more creative ways of breaking it. Eventually however, Naruto was able to hold a transformation through whatever the fox could throw at him, and Kurama deemed him ready to head back to Konoha.

"Follow me, we just need to go over here.", he said, leading Naruto towards a clearing.

Naruto walked over to a large circle of bare earth with designs carved into it. Naruto recognized some as fuuinjutsu symbols, but most were completely foreign to him "What do we do here?", he asked.

"We are going to reverse summon you back to one of our agents in Konoha.", Kurama explained. "This is a seal matrix similar to what's formed whenever somebody summons... well, a summon. It works the same way when we receive something. In fact, if you wanted to basically summon yourself here, this is where you would end up. Got it?" Naruto nodded. "Good. I just have to contact the person we want to summon you to, and you stand in the center there."

Naruto did what Kurama said, standing in a circular portion of the seal where no symbols were etched into the ground. "Okay, I guess I'm ready.", he said.

"Okay, then I'm starting.", Kurama said. Touching one of the parts of the circular seal, he began to push chakra into it. One section of the seal began to glow red as it accepted Kurama's chakra. "Okay, all set up, now she just has to confirm the location, and we're set. Make sure you come back to visit once you're a genin. I'll have something for you."

"Umm... Okay. Wait, _she_? And what's going to happen?", Naruto said, still not quite sure how it worked.

"And... There.", Kurama said. The whole circle of seals started glowing red for a few seconds, before Naruto disappeared into thin air.

~~~•∞•≈•≤ ≥•≈•∞•~~~

Naruto reappeared somewhere inside Konoha. He noticed he was alone. '_Wonder where that 'agent' is?_', he thought, looking around. '_Oh well, I'm in the merchant district. I'm near Ichiraku's actually; might as well get some ramen._' With that thought in mind, he headed towards the small ramen stand, all worries over the identity of the unknown Kitsune inside Konoha gone.

Near where Naruto had just appeared, a red-haired woman in an ANBU mask stood in an alley. '_Good thing he didn't see me,I don't think I want him to meet me _just_ yet._', she thought, before turning and heading back towards wherever she had come from.

~~~•∞•≈•≤ ≥•≈•∞•~~~

Naruto walked into the small ramen stand, quite hungry having eaten almost nothing for the past day or so. "Hey old man, I'll have twice the regular.", he said.

"Hungry much, Naruto.", Ayame said, walking out from the back of the stand. "Where have you been, we haven't seen you in...", she checked her arm, even though she wasn't wearing a watch. "about 2 days. We were worried you might've been kidnapped or something."

"No, but I've had a weird couple of days. How's that ramen coming?", he asked.

Teuchi came out, holding several bowls. "Just here Naruto. You know, we actually had extra supplies without you around.", he said, dead serious.

"Wow. Didn't realize I was such an important customer.", Naruto said.

"Yeah, you probably eat more ramen than anyone else who comes here.", Teuchi responded. "We normally get supplies twice a week, but without you here for the past few days, I've managed to get by for six days with just a half week's supplies."

"Huh.", Naruto said. After he _ inhaled_ the bowls of ramen Teuchi had gotten him in under five minutes, he asked "Okay, got any more?"

"Yeah, it's cooking right now.", Ayame responded.

"Okay.", Naruto said, resigning himself to having to wait for his ramen.

"Hey! There you are.", Jiraiya said, walking in to see Naruto waiting for a second serving. "When did you get back?", he asked.

"About half-hour ago.", Naruto responded. "Kurama sent me back with this weird circular seal thing. Okori said they had a kitsune in the village. They were the ones who reverse-summoned me here."

"Wait, who are they?",asked Jiraiya. "I've never heard of them."

"Oh. Kurama is the Kyuubi, and Okori is the Elder Kitsune.", Naruto said.

Teuchi and Ayame paled slightly at hearing him talk about the Kyuubi, but were slightly confused about the second. They both decided not to say anything about it, however.

"Oh.", Jiraiya said, worried slightly. "Where did they take you?"

"They said it was the Kitsune no Hayashi.", Naruto responded. "Kyuubi-san took me to the grey fox and he had me sign a 'declaration or something-or-another', and had me sign another scroll in blood."

'_One of those is a summoning scroll, the other must be a declaration of allegiance, it's the only thing that makes sense with how Naruto phrased that._', Jiraiya thought. "Wait, who's the 'grey fox'?", he asked.

"Oh. That's Okori, the Elder Kitsune.", Naruto said.

"Okay.", Jiraiya said. "So now that you've signed the summoning scroll, are you going to try summoning something?", he asked.

"Oh, yeah.", Naruto responded. "Oh, wait. I don't know how to summon stuff still.", he said, dejected.

"Don't worry, just finish your ramen, and I'll show you.", Jiraiya said. "Here, how much did he get?", he asked the Ichirakus, pulling out his wallet, shaped, just like Naruto's, like a frog.

"You're fine, another day and the food would've gone bad without him anyways.", Teuchi said. "Besides, we'll make it up next time he comes here, he isn't our best customer for no reason."

"Okay, come on, Naruto.", he said, taking Naruto off to learn how to summon.

~~~•∞•≈•≤ ≥•≈•∞•~~~

"So, how do you do it?", Naruto asked. They had walked to a training field where Jiraiya was currently standing opposite Naruto.

"Well, you remember how you summoned yourself to the Kitsune no Hayashi?", Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah, sort of.", Naruto responded.

"It's just like that, but you're actually trying to _summon_ something, not just get someone to pull you to them.", Jiraiya responded. "Again, I'll demonstrate, and you should be able to do it."

Jiraiya ran through hand seals, bit his thumb, pushed his hand onto the ground, where a seal matrix appeared. He summoned a man-sized toad. He went through the hand seals for **Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Summoning Jutsu)**, again guiding Naruto through the process of using the Jutsu, before telling Naruto to try it himself.

Naruto, also ran through hand seals, bit his thumb, yelled "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Summoning Technique)**", and pushed his hand into the ground. Again, a circular seal matrix appeared on the ground. What was different between Naruto's summoning and Jiraiya's, was that instead of summoning a large toad, or even a large fox, Naruto summoned a fox kit.

"Dammit!", he yelled, looking at the young fox. '_It doesn't even have a second tail, how is it supposed to help me?_', Naruto thought. "It's pretty cute, don't you think?", Narurto said, playing off the young fox as if he _meant_ to summon a cute kit, instead of a huge fox or something.

"Yeah, sure.", Jiraiya said, not at all impressed with Naruto's first attempt at summoning. "How about you actually _gather some chakra_ for this one, Naruto.", he said.

"Okay, whatever.", Naruto replied, building up some chakra for a second attempt. "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Summoning Technique!)**", he yelled. This time, a larger puff of smoke appeared, and a two-tailed fox appeared in front of Naruto.

"Aw man! Why do I keep getting wimpy foxes?", Naruto whined. "Why can't I get Kurama or something?"

"Who are you calling wimpy, human?", the fox asked. "Do you know how much chakra it takes to summon Kurama?", the young fox said, shocking Naruto. "There's no way you could do that.", it said. "Who are you anyways, you smell slightly similar to Kurama, that's for sure, but I'm not sure who you are."

"Wait, how can you talk?", Naruto asked.

"I open my mouth, words come out.", the young fox replied snidely. "As I asked before, who are you and how did you summon me here?"

"Umm... I'm Uzumaki Naruto", he said. "I'm... _I was_ the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, Kurama."

"Oh, that explains who you are then.", the fox said. It transformed into a fairly young boy, a year or two older than Naruto. "So, what are you doing?", he asked.

"I _was_ trying to summon something. I managed to get this kit.", he said, pointing to the fox, which was currently rolling around in the grass.

"Hmm. Not impressed, Uzumaki-san.", the older kitsune said.

"Naruto's fine.", Naruto said. "Also, I think for the first time I've ever tried to summon something it was pretty decent."

"Yeah, I guess it's decent for your first time.", the kitsune said. "Anyway, what are you trying to do?"

"Nothing, really. I guess I was just trying to see if I _could_ summon something.", Naruto said.

"Hmm. Well, now that I'm here, you want to go do something?", he asked.

"Yeah, sure. Want to meet the best ramen chefs in Konoha?", Naruto asked.

"Yeah, sure. Ramen sounds good.", the fix said, following Naruto to Ichiraku's.

'_Oh great, now I've got _two_ people to keep an eye on._', Jiraiya thought, watching the two depart. '_Wait, he forgot to send this fox back._', he thought, looking at the small fox.

"Kon!", the fox cried, before running away after Naruto and the other kitsune. Jiraiya yelled "Come back!", before running after the small fox.

~~~•∞•≈•≤ ≥•≈•∞•~~~

Naruto and the older kitsune were enjoying several (dozen) bowls of ramen each at Ichiraku's. Teuchi and Ayame were almost ecstatic at seeing another person who could eat as much ramen as Naruto, and Ayame was currently visiting another store to see if they had more supplies to make ramen with, as they were currently running very low.

"Naruto, I think you and your friend are going to have to go pillage another restaurant right now, we're running too low on food for you two to keep eating this much.", Teuchi said.

"Aww... I was just getting started.", Naruto complained, before turning to the kitsune next to him. "So, you have anything you want to eat, there's pretty much anything you can think of to eat in this town. Also, I never did catch your name."

"That's because I didn't give it to you.", the fox responded. "You can call me Tomodachi for now though. As to something to eat... is Azukimeshi okay with you?" **(Mini A/N: Azukimeshi is basically just rice and Azuki (red beans) mixed together, and is regarded as a food kitsune like.)**

"Yeah, that's fine.", Naruto answered. "Wait... Your name... is 'Tomodachi'"

"Yeah.", the kitsune said, giving Naruto a fox-like grin before turning away.

They walked off in search of their next restaurant. Just as they turned the corner around a building and went out of sight, Jiraiya showed up, carrying a young fox. "Was Naruto here?", he asked.

"Yeah, you just missed him. He did leave this for you though.", Teuchi said, handing Jiraiya a receipt.

"Damn that gaki, he did it again.", said Jiraiya, pulling out his wallet and giving the appropriate amount of money to the ramen stand owner. The fox in his arms just gave a small "Kon.", before settling down to sleep.

~~~•∞•≈•≤ ≥•≈•∞•~~~

Naruto and 'Tomodachi' went into a restaurant, 'Tomodachi' expecting to be able to get something to eat. The owner, who was behind the counter, just took one look at Naruto. Before trying to kick him out. "You can stay, kid.", pointing to 'Tomodachi'. "But he has to go. I won't have any demon scum in my restaurant."

'Tomodachi' glared at the man. "What did you say, human?", he asked the man, unleashing a little (read: LOTS of) Killing Intent at the poor owner.

"I-I mean you're fine.", the poor civilian stuttered out. He didn't know what was going on, but the way that boy had said 'human' as if he wasn't one...

"Good. Can I get some Azukimeshi?", he asked, his voice back to 'pleasant'.

"H-Hai.", the man responded, before running to the back of the restaurant.

"Come on, did you really have to scare him like that. We could've gone somewhere else, and now I'm sure we'll have ANBU on our tails as soon as we leave this place." Naruto smiled slightly at realizing that the popular expression he used was now almost literal.

"Eh. We'll be fine.", 'Tomodachi' said. "Let them try anything."

"What was that?", an ANBU behind 'Tomodachi' said.

"Umm... we won't try anything?", 'Tomodachi' said hopefully.

"Good.", the ANBU replied. "Either way though, the Hokage has requested your presence Uzumaki-san, and your... friend... can come too."

"H-Hai.", 'Tomodachi' said, nearly perfectly imitating the man from earlier.

"Good. Come with me.", the ANBU said.

"Hai, Kitsune-san.", Naruto said, speaking of the mask the ANBU wore. "Wait, what?"

The ANBU, however, just kept walking out the door.

Once the man came out of the back of the restaurant with a bowl of Azukimeshi, he looked around for the people that had just been inside. Finding nobody, he drew a heavy sigh, before noticing a few ryo for the meal laying on the counter. '_Well, at least he was kind enough to pay for his meal._', the man thought sarcastically, before picking up the money. He placed the money inside the register on the counter, before looking back to check what he saw.

Once he put the money in the register, it turned into a pile of leaves.

"Damn demon brat. I'll bet this was his fault.", the man grumbled. He wasn't sure though, anymore, which one of the two that were in the restaurant _was_ the demon.

~~~•∞•≈•≤ ≥•≈•∞•~~~

Once Naruto, 'Tomodachi', and the ANBU had arrived at the Hokage's office, a secretary let them in. "Hello jiji.", Naruto said, much to the Hokage's chagrin.

"Hello, Naruto.", the Hokage responded.

"So, what do you need to talk to us about?", Naruto asked.

"ANBU-san, please take off your mask.", the Hokage said. "The rest of you, please exit the room."

Naruto was about to leave, when he noticed four ANBU appear out of the corners of the room. '_How did they _do_ that?_', he wondered as they walked out.

The ANBU took off her mask, revealing long red hair, tied in a ponytail. "Naruto, this is Yoko. She revealed to me just yesterday that she was the kitsune agent placed inside Konoha. As the Kyuubi is no longer _in_ Konoha, she has no longer needed her cover, and instead wished to, for lack of a better word, adopt you."

"What?", Naruto said. "Why?"

"Mainly so she can supervise you.", the Hokage answered. "Someone needs to keep an eye on you. I think this is a fairly good arrangement, as Jiraiya needs to return to his duties as manager of Konoha's spy network, and I'm too busy as Hokage to keep an eye on _myself_, much less anyone else."

"Yes, I too think this will work out beneficially for both of us.", Yoko said. "Also, you need training on how to fight effectively using kitsune powers, ninja training won't quite cut it."

"Umm... Okay.", he said. "But I haven't even had _ninja_ training yet!"

"Good, that means you're a blank slate.", she responded.

"Umm... Okay?", Naruto said.

Jiraiya chose that time to burst in through the window. "Hey, has anybody seen... Oh." He saw Naruto and the others talking. "Hey Naruto, take your stupid fox back."

Naruto accepted the fox, which now seemed to be purring as he petted it. "Umm... is it purring?", he asked.

"Yeah.", Yoko responded. "But that's not important. I have some papers for you to sign that make this official. Or rather, the Hokage has papers for you to sign."

Sarutobi pulled some papers out from the center of his desk. "Here.", he said, handing them to Naruto. Naruto read them some, before becoming bored and skipping to the end. "Yeah, okay. Where's a pen?", he asked.

"Here.", said Sarutobi, handing him one.

"Thanks.", Naruto said, signing his name, complete with swirl, on the line where it indicated.

"Wait, what's going on?", Jiraiya asked.

"Oh, you don't know, do you?", the Hokage said. "Well, I'll explain later. The important bit is that this young lady is now Naruto's mother."

"Oh, yeah. I recognize her, she's a regular at the hot...", Jiraiya stopped talking quickly after Yoko started unleashing KI at him.

"Yeah, I recognized you too.", she said coldly.

"Eep.", Jiraiya said, quickly ducking behind the Hokage's desk for cover.

"_Anyways_.", Sarutobi said, interrupting Jiraiya's imminent demasculinization. "We need to concentrate on other, _important_ topics."

Naruto, who had finished signing the paper, along with Yoko, handed it back to the Hokage.

"Thank you, Naruto.", he said, accepting the paper. "Well, now it's official, this woman has adopted Naruto. Congratulations Naruto, you've got a family... of sorts."

Naruto started cheering, when Sarutobi stopped him. "Okay Naruto, I can see you're excited, but I have work to do, so you, and the rest of you", he said, pointing to everybody else. "need to leave."

"Okay, bye jiijii.", Naruto said, excited.

"Bye Naruto.", the Hokage replied, before turning back to his papers as the four ANBU returned to their posts in the room.

~~~•∞•≈•≤ ≥•≈•∞•~~~

Naruto, Yoko, 'Tomodachi', and Jiraiya walked out of the Hokage tower, Jiraiya not using the window for once. "So, you want something to eat?", Yoko asked.

Both Naruto and 'Tomodachi' replied with an ecstatic "Yes!", before leaving for a restaurant. The same one Naruto and 'Tomodachi' just left, in fact.

When they got to the restaurant, the owner simply started glaring at the group. Yoko immediately grabbed Naruto tighter, but then realized it was not Naruto the man was glaring at.

"Hey, you.", the man said, pointing to 'Tomodachi'. "You pay me with leaves again, I'll be hanging you by your ankles in the freezer, get it?"

Yoko looked at 'Tomodachi', who looked away sheepishly, before emptying his pockets for money, before admitting he had none. Naruto then gave him some some, to pay for the meal they had (not) eaten earlier.

"You.", he said, pointing to Naruto. "No animals in the restaurant." Naruto was still carrying around the fox kit from earlier.

"He's fine.", Yoko said.

"No, he can't have that thing in here.", the man replied.

"_He's fine_.", Yoko repeated. "Don't make me repeat myself."

"Okay, okay.", the man said, still slightly shaken from his earlier confrontation with the two kitsune. " So you getting something?", the man asked. Apparently Yoko came here often, because she just responded with "The usual.", and the man understood, coming out of the back with several trays full of tofu and aburage several minutes later. "You two going to get anything?", he asked the other two.

Naruto replied 'No', while 'Tomodachi' was already raiding Yoko's tray.

Once they were finished, Yoko paid for her (and 'Tomodachi's') meal. "Okay, Naruto, let's head back to your apartment, you'll be moving out today.", she said.

"Really!", Naruto said.

"Yep. Really.", Yoko responded. Naruto cheered some, and started to head back towards his apartment.

Once they got there, Yoko told him to pack everything that he needed up, giving him several storage scrolls to do so with. Naruto took only a few minutes to pack everything up, since his apartment was fairly empty. Once he was finished, he handed the storage scrolls to Yoko, who put them inside her jacket. "That's all?", she asked.

"Yeah, I don't really have that much stuff here.", Naruto responded.

Naruto followed her back to her house, which was a fairly large size for one person. Naruto asked her about it, and she explained that there had been others like her in Konoha before, but they had left already, and she was the only one left.

"Oh.", Naruto said. "Well, I guess that makes sense."

"Well, don't worry, you'll be fine here.", she said. "You might have to fend for yourself slightly though. I'm not the most attentive as far as keeping supplies like food in the house."

"I'll be fine, I lived by myself in an apartment, didn't I?", he said.

"Yeah, I guess you'll be fine.", she agreed. "The Hokage should still give you enough money to live off of, but now you won't have to pay for an apartment, so it'll go much farther."

"Yeah.", Naruto said, before heading back to the room she had told him he could stay in, still carrying the young fox with him like a lifeline. He found it completely empty, save for a bed frame and a desk. '_I guess I'll just have to get some furniture._', he thought, looking around at the room, which was probably the size of his old apartment. '_I think I'll get used to this place _pretty_ quick._'

Eventually, some time during the night, Yoko came in and removed the fox kit from Naruto's side, where it was sleeping. Sending it back where it came from, she said 'Good night' to Naruto, before turning and walking out the door.

(Flashback End)

**** Yay! Chapter done. We're finally out of the 'flashback' stage, and into the real story. The time frame for the next chapter is... well, I'll let you figure that out once it comes out. Anyways, I'm tired, and it's ******_**way**_****** too late, so I think I'll release this tomorrow (Tuesday.)****

**** Just some random stuff: If you find out what the Elder Kitsune's name (Okori) means, you can probably already guess a major plot point. If I mis-translated Okori, please let me know so I can fix it. I just copied it from somewhere else, no clue if it's right or not.****

**** Also, big thank you to ********Nargus******** for an idea he shared with me last chapter. I like it, but I'm not sure if I'm going to use it yet or not. Still have plenty of time to decide though, so no worries. Also, I hope you (********Nargus********) weren't too off-put by the (Mini A/N:)'s in this chapter, I just thought a few things needed clearing up.****

**** This is for all the authors. Have any of you noticed the 'Stats' page on your profile not working? All of my stats 'Story, Profile, etc.' haven't worked since Saturday, and I was wondering if I was alone. EDIT: They started working again Tuesday, March 20th.  
><strong>**

**** Review or the Giant Fox of DOOM******** will get you.****

**** I guess that's about it, so Bitshoptyler out!****


	3. Training, Part 1

**New chapter! Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I had some major computer problems, and just haven't had time to do any writing. Also, once I lost about 3,000 words of work, I ****just lost the 'mood'. In addition to that, the 'official' title this chapter had (the one I save it on my computer as) is: Hanyou_no_Yoko-Chapter_3-Version_4-Part1of2. That probably gives you some idea why I was so late with this. So sorry, and I hope you ****enjoy the newest chapter of Hanyou no Yoko!**

** Disclaimer: It isn't even worth your time to sue me even if I **_**didn't **_**say I didn't own Naruto, or any other manga/anime/anything. Which I didn't, but let's not get into technicalities here.**

** Key to speaking:**

"Someone's speaking"

'**Demon / powerful person speaking, inside mind**'

"**Demon / powerful person speaking, outside mind**"

_'I'm thinking'_ (First person)

'Speaking, inside mind'

~~~•∞•≈•≤ ≥•≈•∞•~~~

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Technique)**!", Naruto shouted, forming a clone to either side of himself.

"Good job Naruto, you pass.", Iruka said, handing Naruto a headband. Naruto accepted the headband and then returned to his seat.

"Good job to all of you.", Iruka said, standing from his desk. "From now on, you are all shinobi of Konohagakure. Your task will not be an easy one, but I congratulate you for accepting the responsibilities that come with the title. When you come back in a week, you will be assigned a jounin sensei. They will be your mentors and guides until you are ready to go out on your own. I only have one thing to say to all of you, and that is: good luck, you're definitely going to need it."

"Now go out, and make me proud to have been your sensei!"

~~~•∞•≈•≤ ≥•≈•∞•~~~

"Yup, just got it today!", Naruto said, pointing to his newly acquired headband while stuffing his face in a bowl of ramen, while beside him, a boy looking about his age was eating his with equal vigor.

The boy beside him, the same one who had introduced himself as Tomodachi three years ago, lifted his face out of the bowl to congratulate Naruto. "So, have you told Atsuko yet?"

"No, I should do that." Naruto walked away from the stand, then yelled "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**"

In a puff of smoke, a red two-tailed fox appeared in front of Naruto. In another puff of smoke, the fox had turned into a young girl, appearing about five or six years old. "Naruto-nii-san!", she yelled, running towards Naruto and embracing him in a hug.

"Hey Atsuko.", Naruto greeted. "Man, you act like you haven't seen me in years; it's only been, what, three days since I've seen you."

"Mm. No way, it was longer than that nii-san.", Atsuko said,walking over to the ramen stand and climbing onto one if the stools.

"Hey Atsuko.", Teuchi greeted. "The usual?"

"Yup!", Atsuko responded.

Teuchi walked into the back of the stand, and instead of returning with a bowl of ramen, was carrying a tray with several Anpan (Sweet buns filled with red bean paste), which Atsuko happily began eating.

"So, Naruto, what are you going to do now?", Ayame asked, returning from the back of the stand with another bowl of ramen.

"Thanks.", Naruto said, accepting the bowl. "I don't know. Actually, no, I do. I need to visit Kurama; he told me he'd tell me something once I became a genin."

"Well, good luck with that, I guess.", she said.

"Okay, thanks." Naruto said. While he knew that both of the Ichirakus were slightly uncomfortable with most of his dealings with things like kitsune, or, to some extent, ninja in general, as it was an extremely dangerous occupation, they were getting better. Admittedly though, it was hard to get over the fact that one of the people he knew fairly well had almost single-handedly destroyed Kohona.

"So... Naruto.", Teuchi said, eager to change the subject. "Is Yoko getting back soon?"

"I don't know, I think she said she'd be back tomorrow.", Naruto replied. "Her schedule's pretty weird though, so she could be back today, or next week."

"Oh, that's too bad.", he said. "I think she would've wanted to be back here to see your graduation."

"Yeah, but she's always out on some intelligence mission or something.", Naruto said, still eating his ramen, albeit at a slower pace now.

"Well, I guess there's not much we can do for you, but good luck anyways.", said Ayame.

"Thanks."

Both of the kitsune (and the half-kitsune) eventually left the ramen stand for Yoko's house, where they would stay overnight before departing for the Kitsune no Hayashi in the morning.

~~~•∞•≈•≤ ≥•≈•∞•~~~

Naruto appeared at the entrance to the forest in a small puff of smoke. Below him was the fuuinjutsu-laden patch of earth which controlled summoning to and from the area, and ahead of him was the entrance to the forest.

A single torii, blood-red and almost 10 meters tall guarded the entrance to the forest. On either side of it were two pure white kyuubi foxes, one holding a scroll, and one holding a key. They had the appearance of inspecting anyone who entered the gate, which Naruto personally found quite eerie.

After walking down the path for a while, he eventually found himself at the crossroads of the forest. To every side of him were paths, leading to separate compounds, and in addition to that there were several holes in the ground, leading to the system of tunnels dug underneath the forest.

He thought it fortunate, then, that the path he needed was the simplest, directly across from the entrance path. It was the path leading to both Kurama's estate, and, farther down, the Elder's.

"Hello!", Naruto yelled, walking up to the building. Similarly to the torii at the entrance to the forest, there were two kyuubi no kitsune near the entrance, except instead of holding anything in their mouths, they looked primed to attack. They glared at intruders, almost as if to say 'If you aren't welcome here, you'd best leave.' Somehow though, Naruto actually found these foxes more comforting than those at the entrance. They gave a sense of security to the building, separating it from the wild forest surrounding it.

"Oh, Naruto, what are you doing here?", Kurama asked, almost as if he didn't know already.

"You told me you'd tell me something once I became a genin, didn't you?", Naruto said. "Well, I'm a genin now, it's time for you to make good on that."

"Ah, yes. I did, didn't I.", Kurama said, rubbing his chin as if contemplating something. "Well, come in."

Naruto followed him into the building, where he led him into a washitsu adjacent to a room with a bar in it, from which Kurama got cups of tea for both of them. "So, you want to know what I wouldn't tell you then, ne?", he said, taking a drink from his tea.

"Yeah.", Naruto said. "What is it?"

"First, let's recap what you should already know.", Kurama said, holding up a hand for Naruto's quiet. "On the day you were born I attacked Konoha, resulting in the largest loss of life since the Great Shinobi Wars. The Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato managed to defeat me, with the help of the Sandaime Hokage and Gamabunta, the Boss Toad. He sealed me into a baby that had just born, you, with the help of the Shinigami, using a variant of the **Jinchuuriki (Power of Human Sacrifi****ce)** seals. Using his life as barter, him and the Shinigami sealed my chakra and consciousness into you. That worked out fine until the seal began to break down, for reasons even I don't understand. I'm still not 100 percent sure what would've happened if it broke down entirely, but no matter what, it wouldn't have been good. So, instead of letting it, I formed an agreement with both the Sandaime and a seal master, Jiraiya, to release me, in exchange for promising never to take hostile actions against Konoha, at least without just cause."

"I still can't believe they let you go with just a promise.", Naruto said.

"A kitsune never breaks its promises, even hito-kitsune.", Kurama said. "You should know that, it is nearly the basis of your nindou, isn't it?"

"Yeah, I guess.", Naruto admitted.

"Anyways, back to the story.", Kurama said. "We went through the very lengthy process of unsealing, which would prepare you to separate our chakra systems, at least enough to not die halfway through. But it's nearly impossible to cleanly _separate_ the two chakras. Someone always loses something. Often it's the jinchuuriki, but in this case it was me. Instead of simply ripping all the chakra from your body, like would normally happen in an unsealing, I willing gave up a part of my chakra, nearly 20 percent, to you. It was enough to, technically, completely destroy your body. The sheer amount of foreign chakra ripped part of your body apart and integrated itself into it. That's how you became something of a hanyou. Since it was important that you receive at least _some_ training before you killed yourself and everyone around you, I stationed one of our shinjun-kitsune (Infiltration-fox) to keep an eye on you, pretending to be a ninja for Konoha and going by the name Yoko. Since then, you've been living with her, as her adopted son. You've gone through the academy now, so here we are."

Naruto couldn't think of anything wrong with that, so he let Kurama continue.

"Now, here's the more important part: what you _don't_ know.", Kurama said. "First, you need to know some history about why we're here, and why _I'm_ here. The Kyuubi no Kitsune has, for at least the past few hundred years, been regarded by humans as a demon, a monster, as a force of nature bent on destruction. And that's mostly my fault."

"Yeah, you think?", Naruto said sarcastically.

"In the past, I wasn't exactly too worried about my reputation, to say the least, and admittedly did some things I'm not very proud of anymore, destroying-huge-swaths-of-land things, or obliterating most of an entire country.", Kurama said. "At the time, I wasn't a myobu-kitsune, a kitsune in the service of Inari, like I am now. Instead, I was a nogitsune, a kitsune neither allied with Inari, or really against them. It's actually very rare for a nogitsune to live long enough to become a kyuubi, because it wouldn't have the shelter and connections to other kitsune that myobu-kitsune have. It's _extremely_ rare for a second one to become one, because they are usually killed before they can become enough of a threat. Somehow, I managed both."

"Wait, so there's _another_ kyuubi?", Naruto asked.

"Exactly.", Kurama answered. "Between me and him, we've given foxes in general a horrible image, and it was hard to tell which one of us it was. Understandable, given it's fairly hard to see, when a 100 meter tall fox is destroying your home, if its fur is orange or dark red."

Naruto sweatdropped at Kurama's description of himself. "So what's the other one doing?", he asked. "I didn't think that the kyuubi had been sighted since you were sealed into me."

"You're correct.", Kurama answered. "She hasn't."

"Wait, it's a _girl_ too?", Naruto asked.

"Yes. But don't let that fool you, she's one of the most evil beings you will ever meet.", Kurama said. "If you thought I was bad, you haven't seen anything. She's the one who did much of the damage to my name even _after_ I joined the myobu-kitsune."

"So, where were we.", Kurama asked hypothetically. "Oh, yeah. So let's ignore her for now, and talk about you. Specifically, those whisker birthmarks of yours."

Naruto touched the side of his face almost out of habit. "What does that have to do with anything?", he asked. "I thought that was from me being your host."

"You'd think that, wouldn't you.", Kurama said. "Instead, they came from your mother, Uzumaki Kushina, the previous jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, me."

"What!", Naruto yelled, shocked. "My _mother_ was your previous host?"

"Yes.", Kurama said. "Small world, isn't it? In fact, not only her, but now all three of my containers were Uzumakis. They were renowned for their stamina, vitality, and longer-than-average lifespans, all perfect qualities in a jinchuuriki. Your mother was extremely well suited, due to a special ability she had, similar to a bloodline."

"So do I have it?", Naruto asked.

"No, I don't believe so.", Kurama said, much to Naruto's disappointment. "But, if you want, you could work on duplicating the ability she had. If I'm right about something, then you should have the perfect affinity for it."

"Sweet!", Naruto yelled, pumping his fist in the air.

"I'm not sure if I'm right.", Kurama said. "Anyways, I was sealed inside your mother, and eventually she gave birth to you. That's where the _real_ story begins."

"What happened then?", Naruto asked, enrapt.

"After being shuffled around hosts for nearly 150 years, I was pretty sick of it.", Kurama explained. "So, by that time I was trying everything possible to break out of the seal already."

"Wait, I thought you said you were a good kitsune or something.", Naruto said.

"You try being stuck staring at a cage for 150 years, and _you_ tell me that you wouldn't want to get out." Naruto decided he probably had a point. "Either way, here's where it gets interesting. The weakest point in a chakra-consuming seal is pregnancy, and especially childbirth. That's because all the chakra needed to maintain the seal is instead going towards taking care of a child. While Kushina was giving birth, she was in an insulated room, where chakra couldn't escape, surrounded by ANBU, as well as many medic-nin. As soon as Kushina gave birth, a man appeared in the room wearing an orange mask, Uchiha Madara. He killed most of the people helping deliver the baby, and was holding you hostage so everybody else couldn't attack him. He broke the seal, releasing me, and used his damned eyes to make me attack Konoha, not that I probably wouldn't have anyway, just out of spite."

"Wait, how'd he use his _eyes_ to control you?", Naruto asked.

"That has to do with the other kyuubi, but I'll get to that later.", Kurama said. "Meanwhile, while I was attacking Konoha, Madara still had you hostage. Your father managed to fight him to enough of a standstill to return you to your mother, before returning to fight him again."

"Wait!", Naruto said. "Who was my father? You keep talking about him, but you never gave me a name."

"Your father...", Kurama said. "Your father was the Yondaime Hokage, the Yellow Flash of Konoha, Namikaze Minato."

Naruto gasped at hearing his father was the shinobi he had looked up to almost all his life. And also the one who sealed Kurama into him. "Wait! _He_ was the one who sealed you into me? Why would he do that? Does he know what I went through because of that?"

"No, he doesn't.", Kurama said. "But he had his reasons. Also, it probably had something to do with the fact that he fairly rushed for time, and couldn't find another person. Also, he _was_ the Hokage. How would it look if he wanted someone else to make a sacrifice for the village that we wouldn't?"

Naruto, placated for now, didn't say anything in response to that.

"Madara and your father fought to basically a standstill, before Madara disappeared to who-knows-where. Your father, in the meantime, needed to defend the village, since I was still attacking. He fought me; alongside with his toad summon, Gamabunta, he once again fought to a standstill, embarrassingly enough for me. I think it had something to do with Madara still having affected me.", he rubbed his face, still unsure how he lost to a giant toad. "Either way, he managed to subdue me enough to attempt sealing into a jinchuuriki. He rushed through the preparations for the seal, perhaps a bit too fast, given the breaking down of the seal later, but that doesn't matter. He summoned the Shinigami to create a pocket dimension to seal me, which was then integrated into your chakra system, which is why your unsealing was so hard."

"Just as he was about to seal me into you…", Kurama began, his voice fading out.

"What, what happened!", Naruto demanded.

"I killed them both.", Kurama admitted.

"What!". Naruto yelled. "Why!"

"I'm not sure.", Kurama said. "I'm honestly not."

"I stabbed them both with my claws, their bodies were ripped nearly to ribbons, but still they managed to complete the seal…

(Flashback)

Minato was preparing the seal that would end his life. Not only end his life, but leave him tortured for eternity inside the Shinigami's stomach. A very morbid subject that he would've been quite happy to not have to think about _ever_, much less while Konoha was burning around him. A giant fox was in front of him, being restrained by Kushina's chains, even while the life was slowly draining out of her.

"Move!', she yelled. "I can't hold him much longer, get this over with!"

"Done!", he yelled. An ominous shadow began to rise from the seal, forming the corporeal form of the Shinigami, deathly pale and thin, dressed in black, and reaching for Minato.

Behind him, the fox began thrashing even harder, trying to escape his rapidly approaching fate. "No, this won't happen again!", he yelled, trying futilely to break the chains surrounding him.

"Face it fox.", Minato said. "You're not getting away from this one."

"No!", the fox yelled. "You're not sealing me again!"

The fox swiped at him with a paw, but the chains tightened, forcing him back onto the ground. Minato turned back around to the Shinigami.

"I accept my fate…", he said, as a white substance began flowing from his mouth.

"No!", the fox yelled.

While both Kushina and Minato had their backs turned watching the spectacle of Minato's soul being removed from his body, the fox saw his opportunity.

Blood gashed from new stab wounds all over the two's bodies, causing the fox to grin, before realizing it didn't stop the process. Even with multiple claws stuck through both their bodies, the sealing was still taking place.

Kushina slowly turned around to face the fox. "Why?", she softly said, collapsing to her knees.

'_Why indeed?_', the fox thought. '_What am I doing here__? Why aren't I back where I should be? What am I doing in this place? Why am I here!_'

Before that question could be answered, a bright sphere exited Minato's body, illuminating the whole area like a flare, casting shadows of all three of them hundreds of feet long. Meanwhile, a wispy blue substance exited his body, entering Naruto's.

"Kurama…", Kushina whispered. "Please…"

The fox listened in rapt attention to the dying human. In the time they had been sealed together, they had become… almost comrades, almost friends… now… they were both separating.

"Please… take care of Naruto.", she whispered. She collapsed to the ground, blood pooling around her in a puddle. Suddenly, a sea-foam green substance exited her body, and, similarly to the substance that had fled Minato's, entered Naruto. '_Naruto, my gift to you._', she thought, unable to speak any longer.

"No!", the fox yelled. Just in time to regain its senses, everything was being ripped apart. Minato and Kushina were being killed in front of him, and it was his fault. Now Kushina was gone, and the only thing keeping Minato up was the Shinigami, still removing his soul.

The white sphere was consumed by the Shinigami, who then turned to Kurama. '_No! It can't…_'

Kurama slowly dissolved into an incorporeal red gas, before being sucked into Naruto's body all at once. The Shinigami, his job done, faded into the air.

And all was quiet again.

(Flashback end)

Naruto was sitting on the floor, tears in his eyes, listening to Kurama's description of what happened when he was sealed.

"I can't tell you much more, because we don't know.", Kurama said. "But, it _has_ been rumored that Madara has joined an organization dedicated to hunting down and capturing the bijuu, the Akatsuki."

"Akatsuki.", Naruto growled under his breath. Daybreak. What an oxymoron, when nothing good would come of the organization.

"The only thing you can do right now is get stronger Naruto.", Kurama said. "Right now you have about as much raw power as a five- or six-tailed kitsune, but you don't know how to put it to use. That's why you need training. Depending on your affinity, it could be very easy, or very hard to find you a teacher. But that all depends. Give me your hands."

"What?", Naruto asked.

"Your hands, hold them to me, palm up." Naruto complied. "Now channel chakra to them."

"Hmm…", Kurama said, sensing the chakra Naruto was forcing into him. "That's actually fairly interesting."

"What is?", Naruto asked.

"You have two affinities.", Kurama answered. "Two _natures_. Wind and Void."

"What?", Naruto asked. "Wasn't everybody capable of getting a second affinity, with enough training?'

"In human chakra, yes.", Kurama answered. "You're not human, those rules don't apply. Kitsune never gain a second nature, it just doesn't work like that. Unlike humans, a kitsune's _nature_ doesn't just affect how they use energy, it affects who they are. It defines them."

"How?", Naruto asked. "And why do I have two _natures_."

"My guess is that one is from when you were a human, probably wind.", Kurama said. "The second, Void, may have been part of my nature, or how your body adapted to it. I'm not sure."

"This is just confusing.", Naruto said. "Wait, what's Void? I thought there were only five: Wind, Water, Earth, Fire, and Lightning?"

"That's not accurate.", Kurama explained. "In reality, there are five basic affinities: Wind, Water, Earth, Fire, and Void. Lightning is related to pure chakra, it is energy in the purest form that a human could produce, but it's not actually an element."

"Oh."

"But, there are thirteen _natures_:", Kurama explained. "Celestial, Void, Wind, Spirit, Fire, Earth, River, Ocean, Mountain, Forest, Thunder, Time, and Sound."

"Some of those sounded really similar, like what's the difference between River and Ocean?", asked Naruto.

"In truth, there isn't much difference.", Kurama said. "They have very minute differences, but they _are_ different. In the case of River and Ocean, it has to do with the quantities and properties of the water. Ocean is better with massive quantities of water, but river uses fast, flowing styles."

"Okay.", Naruto said, satisfied, for now.

"But another thing is interesting.", Kurama said. "The two affinities you have, interestingly enough, aren't traditionally considered to be aligned with myobu-kitsune."

"What do you mean, 'not aligned with myobu-kitsune'?", Naruto asked. "How can a nature affect who you're aligned with?"

"Remember what I told you about your nature _defining_ you.", Kurama said. "Certain natures are more wild, some more ordered."

"So what nature are you?", Naruto asked.

"Fire.", Kurama stated. "It's a fairly neutral element, not especially prone to either order or chaos. Though if I had to pick one, it would definitely be chaos, given fire's ruthless and unstable nature."

"Oh.", Naruto said. "What am I supposed to do with my element then?"

"Well, you've already been trained enough to not blow yourself up trying something stupid, and your ninja and fuuinjutsu training has given you a pretty good handle on using chakra, so it's time to learn how to use some more advanced techniques."

"Yes!", Naruto shouted.

"Not so fast.", Kurama said, causing Naruto to pause. "It's harder than you seem to think."

"That's even better.", Naruto answered. "What's the point if it's easy?"

"Oh, you'll change your mind soon enough.", Kurama said. "Now, as to your sensei. I've actually got a good idea. She shares one of your affinities, and I think she won't be too opposed to teaching you."

"Oh, who is it?", Naruto asked.

"She's someone you know fairly well..."

~~~•∞•≈•≤ ≥•≈•∞•~~~

On a intelligence-gathering mission somewhere in the land of fire, a red-haired woman hidden in the shadows along the dark wall of a base sneezed.

"What was that!", a guard yelled, running towards the sound, but by that time, there was nobody there.

'_Damn! That was close._', she thought. '_Why do I have such a sense of __impending__ doom?_'

~~~•∞•≈•≤ ≥•≈•∞•~~~

**Chapter over! You can probably guess who they were referring to at the end, but if not, I'm not going to ruin it for you.**

** Review or the Giant Fox of DOOM****™ will get you.**

** Bitshoptyler out!**


End file.
